heroes_rise_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hero Project
Originally the Brainchild of President Victon, the Hero Project as since Evolved into something that it is uniquely it's own. Headed by a Number of Selected Judges of Great renown. The Hero Project is one of the Best Ways to Become an Established Hero. Currently Headed by Conduit, alongside The Likes of The Diva and AniMorpho. History Founding Created by Then Mayor Victon as Part of His Plan to Become President of the United States Of America, The Hero Project was Advertised as A Powered Reality Show to gain a Spot the Newly Founded National Powered Team of the American Protectorate. Initially The Show was Controlled by Figures such as Rexford Schillers, Mayor Victon, and Constance Obach. But After their Disgrace in the Endgame of the Devoid War The Millennial Group Assumed Administrative Control over the Show and Reformed it for Redemption Season. First Season The First Season is Important because of the Events occuring in it being an Important Part of the Highly Publicized Victon-Rosado Feud. When Conduit Auditioned and Made it to the Live Shows and Missions, Victon saw an Opportunity far to Irresistible Pursue. Since Conduit was one of the Few Known Infini-Class Heroes at that Time, in addition to being A Rosado, if he were to make it to the Finals then They could use his Success to Permanently Dampen his Powers and use it as a Propaganda Act. As Part of Their Plan They Had The Crush Released From the Devoid, who was also an Infini-Class Powered, they then began to stir up to opposing Factions between the Famewhores Fumble and Stage Show, who would recruit Victon's Son Jury and his Allies Inherit, Summit, and Conduit's Girlfriend Black Magic. They hoped Conduit would join the Populars, but he Would join the Underdog Alliance Led by The Bear and Lucky, after being pressured by Black Magic into becoming a Popular with the threat of a Break Up should they refuse. As A Result of this Conduit pursued A Romance with Lucky, whom he had known in his Childhood from Before the Victon-Rosado Feud. The Underdogs Managed to survive the Next Mission and managed to Vote off Fumble. Unfortunately they Suffered a Defection in the Form of Alliance Member Wintry. Conduit did his best to Get her to Return to the Underdogs but ultimately Failed. Rexford subsequently Leaked Information on Black Magic, Information only She and Conduit Knew to the Best of their Knowledge. This put Black Magic on the Chopping Block, She needed to survive Elimination in Order to Salvage her damaged Career. To do that She required Shane to Vote off Lucky and The Bear. Rexford had him meet her, where she pleaded with him to Help her, and arranged for Lucky to be nearby. When the meeting was over Magic and Lucky were in a Confrontation which almost became a Brawl until Their Handlers escorted them away. Unwilling to Vote out his Newfound Allies Conduit Voted off Black Magic and Jury. Unfortunately Jury stayed and The Bear was voted off. Though feeling Guilty for Voting for his Former Girlfriend, Conduit soon forgot about it when he found Lucky Waiting For Him in his Room. Later on during the Next Mission, Rebellion offered Both The Crush and Conduit The Pump Drug which would Force Their Infini-Class Powers to spiral out of control during the Finale, only The Crush Took the Offer however. Conduit Would Survive Elimination at the Cost of Ally Mach Girl. At this time the Finals were Very Near, and Rexford had since grown very suspicious of Conduit's Roommate Null. He threatened to ensure that Conduit wouldn't Make The Finals if he didn't Reveal Something on Null. With Little Options, Conduit Chose to Reveal the Truth to Rexford, Hoping Jenny Could Forgive Him. Finals Making it To the Finals, Conduit, Wintry, Lucky, Summit, Inherit, Jury, Stage Show and The Crush Were Appointed to the First American Protectorate. At this Point the Crush Lost Control and severely Injured Lucky. Using this Opportunity Victon Demanded that Conduit Submit to Power Dampening. Conduit Refused and An All Out Brawl started between the DRPR Led by Null, who sided with Conduit, alongside Eliminated Hero Project Members Mach Girl, The Bear, and Fumble. The aftermath would be immense. Redemption Season Following the End of the Devoid War, The Hero Project was Granted a Season of Redemption. This would be Headed by the Millennial Group, with Reserve Members The Crush and The Diva being Judges.Category:Shows Category:The Hero Project Category:Hero Project Winners Category:Hero Project Redemption Season Contestants Category:Hero Project Contestants Category:Hero Project Category:Victon Family Category:TV Shows Category:The Hero Project Open Season Category:The Hero Project Redemption Season Category:Heto Project Open Season Category:Hero Project Redemption Season Category:3V Shows Category:Reality Series